Elemental Armateus
with the Air/Wind Armateus]]The collections of Elemental Armateus refers to a special kind of special armories with elemental power, having powers to cleanse The Blackness and demonic presence, with great price. They were created by prophets of elemental magicians specifically used for their men, but their power could only be sustained within the followers of Promodials, such as Imix, Ogrémoch, Olhydra and Yan-C-Bin, etc. Oridnary people who used it would have their lifespan shortened. The Armateus appeared in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, that survived the Period of Tribulations, are all originated from three of the five leaders of Elemental Evil. The Armateus can be used in the hands of good, but when it fell into wrong hands, the consequences would be disastrous. They made their first appearance in Firenza Junior and would have major influence on Scorched spin-off and Elemental Evil Saga. ''Armateus Elementals Water Fire Fiery Tree & Armateus Seeds Being the most powerful forces among the Elemental Evil, the Empire of Fiery Pit led by Vanifer actually created more than tens of Fire Armateus by using the Seed of Fire to plant a literally fiery tree above the Fire Beacon within Gauntylgrym, where the Nod of Fire was implanted beneath it to suppot its functions. The Fiery Tree serves as a burning dandelion of some sort. Their major function is to spread the immature Armateus Seeds all over Sword Coast and other parts of the Forgotten Realms, like Neverwinter, Underdark, Baldur's Gate, Netheril, Ravenloft, Thay and so on through Aerisi Kalinoth's wind that supported them. As a result of this, Vanifer greatly relies on the assistance from the Cult of the Howling Hatred. Other Methods However, besides spreading the seeds through any natural ways like wind, Vanifer also developed a black market to sell off the Seeds of Armateus to several mercenaries from other realms in order to expand their influence. As a result of this, the Cult of the Eternal Flame expanded explosively since many of them fell under Vanifer's influence, making the fire cultists even more dangerous than the other three combined. Furthermore, in order to expand her power, Vanifer develops more ways to expand the number of Fire Armatues users. She encourages her zealous followers to create Fire Armateus and teach others to create them with their own hands. In Firenza Junior 'WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE ONGOING STORY!' The Fire Armateus are believed to be extinct after the Period of Tribulations, with the annialation of Vanifer and her cult. However, there are still people left to create Fire Armateus in the other dimensions. As a result. the influence of Vanifer is much worse than her colleagues. On the Prime Earth, only one person is known to use this power, which was Fiamma of the Right, with his Fire Armateus granted by Melancholia. Drenched with his thrist for power and grandeur, Fiamma later was killed by the Armateus due to overusing his power, even before ''The Corbin Files ever began. However, Melancholia managed to transfer Fiamma's body into the body of a doppelganger, which is much more resillent than the original Fiamma. Only the major members of the Langdon Orphans, including Kouko Kaminaga, who oversaw the clone Fiamma's creation. The clone Fiamma, unknown of his true self as a replica, believed he had revived and decided to use Fire Armateus once more. Knowing that Fiamma would topple her after he regained his sense, Melancholia decided not to tell him the truth and would destroy him once he failed/betrayed, meaning she always had his life in her hand no matter how hard he tried to topple her. Melancholia's prediction was right. After regaining his memory once more, Fiamma decided to seek revenge on Michael and Melancholia, believing he could topple them, regain his position and then destroy the KnightWalker Alliance to regain his might. However, at the end of the Battle on the Star of Bethlehem, Fiamma was defeated by Carl Robinson, who used a shard of Noelle's broken Water Armateus - with still some power remained - to break through Fiamma's power, giving himself a chance to finally defeat him. As Fiamma laid defeated and in disillusion, his body finally worn out due to Armateus' effect, revealing himself to be another doppelganger, except he could not mutate after his first death, since his body already got corroded by Vanifer's curse due to him not being a true follower of her ideas. Melancholia actually knew about this, but she hid the truth from Fiamma and made Kouko to oversee Fiamma's actions. Before his demise, Fiamma realized his attempt to gain power were all for nothing, and he remorsefully asked if a clone like him - even with his previous life's memory - would have a soul. Kouko only replied that she didn't know. Fiamma let out a sad smile and finally crumbled into ashes, just like Noelle who melted into a pool of clear water. Fiamma's Fire Armateus was later taken away by Carl, but he never used it. Instead, he sealed it away by entrusting it to the Witch Cult, hoping no one would ever touch this accursed artifact ever again. ''Air Earth? Trivia *The name of Armateus is an almagram of two words; "armatus", which Latin for "armored, fortified", and "armateur", which is French for "ship owner". *In ''Firenza Junior, Helene Hawthorn mentioned that Marlos never created Armateus for others due to his inner greed and selfishness. As a result of this, the Earth Armateus that Carl created with the Cult of the Black Earth's resources was the very first Earth Armateus ever to be created. Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Evil Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Possesed Objects Category:Weapon Category:Moloch Allies Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Catholic Rebels Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Empowered Badass Normal